Ready and Willing
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: Will Horton helps out a friend.


_**A/N: This is smut! I own nothing of the DOOL properties.**_

" **Come on, Will. Rafe is pickin g me up any time now. Stop kissing me!"** They both laugh as Will sneaks in one last peck. Hearing a car horn, Gabi Hernandez throws her cover-up over her purple bikini. She picks up her towel before running off.

Will watches her retreating form and sighs. _"She's beautiful and so nice. No matter how many times I kiss her, it still doesn't feel right."_

He decides to go for one last swim before heading home himself. Prior to reaching the water, he catches sight of one lone person on the other side of a large bush. It's a guy sitting on a towel. He's hugging his knees to his chest with his head bowed. He seems to be crying. _"Is that-"_

" **Hey, T."**

Tad Stevens snaps his head up and rubs his eyes. **"Oh. Hi, Will."**

The two boys are rather tan from spending so much of their summer at the lake. Will has cobalt-blue eyes, dark blond hair, and a ripped, muscular physique clad in blue and white swim-trunks. Tad is a brunette who is fit, but with a slight paunch from a habit of over-eating. He's wearing a dark-blue swimsuit.

Standing over T with his fists on his hips, Will says, **"I can tell you're upset. What's wrong, man?"**

" **Kathy Swanson broke up with me."** Will drops down to T's towel, puts his left arm around T's shoulders and his right hand on T's right arm.

" **What happened?"**

" **She brought me out here as usual. She looked so fine in her bathing suit, it was the color of red wine. She started touching me, rubbing my body. She really turned me on. The next minute she stops and gets up. Kathy tells me that I would never have her and she abruptly leaves."**

Will pulls at T's shoulder. **"What did you do, Tad?"**

T lowers his head. **"I might have told some guys my fantasies about Kathy without telling them they were only fantasies."**

" **Tad, you know you can't boost your reputation by trashing her's."**

" **I know but I'm so sick of the guys making fun of me, and I'm really tired of taking care of business by myself. We're going to be starting our senior year and I don't want to graduate without some experience with somebody!"** He lies back on the towel with his arms over his eyes. Will's right hand falls to T's thigh, not realizing his fingertips are brushing against another segment of T's anatomy. **"Crap, Will. Do you know what you're doing there?"** He shakes his leg.

Will looks down and sees the slight distortion in T's swimsuit. **"You mean that is your . . ."** As if of their own volition, Will's fingers slide over the bulge in a firm grip.

" **Yeah, and if you keep that up, you'll have something huge in your hand."** Will begins to stroke T through the swimsuit. **"Dude, this is so weird, but that feels great."**

" **You know, T. You've been bragging for years about how big you are. May I see it?"**

Tad lowers his arms and gets up on his elbows. He licks his lips and asks, **"You won't tell anyone about this?'**

" **Who am I going to tell? I'm the one asking to see what you have!"**

T gives a little nod and quietly states, " **Okay."** Will unties T's drawstring and pulls down his swimsuit. Tad raises his hips a little to help. Will looks down at his mostly naked and aroused buddy and feels a stirring in his own trunks. He's having feelings while looking at his best friend's body that he's been trying so hard to have with Gabi.

Will resumes stroking T's length. **"You won't win any records with this, but nobody could ever call it small."** Tad grins sheepishly. Will runs his thumb over the tip, gathering the glistening drops appearing there, and spreading them over T's shaft.

T closes his eyes and lolls his head back. Daringly Will lets his right hand roam. He rubs his friend's inner thigh, ascending to T's navel, and across his chest. He feels his buddy's nipples harden under his touch. Will can feel himself stiffening in his swim-trunks. He nearly spills as a forbidden thought crosses his mind.

" **T, I could try something I bet you wish Kathy had done,"** he says suggestively as he brings his face closer to T's member.

Tad looks Will in the eye. **"You mean . . . What if someone sees?"**

" **Look around. It's going to get dark soon. We're the only ones left."** Will sees the hungry look in T's eyes as he nods with some vigor. **"Just lie back with your arms over your eyes, again. Try to picture that your favorite fantasy girl is doing this."** Tad complies.

Holding the base, Will licks up the length of T's member and laps at the tip. Wrapping his lips around it, Will slides his head down over the shaft while inhaling deeply. Tad moans loudly. Will bobs his head up and down, trying different speeds combined with various tonguing methods. He continues to use the combination that causes T to moan loudest and thrust his hips.

Tad finds himself whimpering uncontrollably at the absolutely wicked experience. He still feels strange that he's letting Will do this to him but he isn't capable of stopping it. In all too short a time, T starts feeling that telltale tingling sensation. **"Will, I-I'm about to . . ."**

Will pulls his head away but continues stroking T's member. Tad's first eruption is lost in the grass just outside the towel. The rest spills over Will's hand. That, too, is wiped off in the grass. Will licks the remainder off T's shaft which causes his friend to shudder.

They both stand up and T pulls up his shorts. Now feeling a little self-conscious, Tad folds his arms across his chest. **"Th-Thank you, Will."**

" **Think nothing of it. Do you need a ride home?"** T smiles and nods as he grabs his towel and follows Will.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
